


Unspoken

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even demons fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> merci, nanna.

Levi knows little of what Erwin does. He understands he works with people and that is the extent of his knowledge. It’s nearly a year into their mateship - when Levi’s horns begin to grow and his skin to change - that he finds out and it horrifies him.

"You are in charge of children."

Erwin blinks slowly. ”Yes. It was the task assigned to me when I came of age. To serve is all I have known. I take great pride in my work.”

Levi has seen the parade of damned children only once. Their faces were expressionless but Levi could read the fear in their bodies. The thought of such innocent creatures being led into pits of fire and ash for eternity is unthinkable to him.

"You take pride…" Levi’s words lose their resolve. The scales beginning to overtake his skin burn like hot stones. "They’re children, Erwin. What are they doing here?”

"I do not ask questions and neither should you."

Levi looks to the door and Erwin stands, towering over him like a statue of fur and muscle and glowering countenance.

"There is no leaving me, Levi, or have you forgotten this." He presses a nail into the mark. Levi whimpers in pain as the skin breaks. A rivulet of blood winds its way to his knee before dripping onto the stone floor. Levi takes a step back. It burns fiercely, digging into muscle and bone.

"Do not disobey me," Erwin hisses, gripping Levi by the forearm.

"Don’t touch me, foul beast," Levi spits.

Erwin recoils as if struck. He doesn’t know why he touched Levi so harshly; Erwin would never hurt his mate even if he were granted salvation for his gentle worship.

Levi leaves, winding his way down the sharp stone path without looking back. He can hear Erwin’s roar of anger and pain. It’s a terrifying sound: birds taking flight into a thunder-split sky, shattering bells. A harsh wind blows, sending strands of inky hair into the tears on his cheeks.

He will have to return to Erwin eventually. There’s nowhere else for him to go.

Levi wanders until he finds the place with the bright ceiling and contemplates the abyss. Maybe the silent darkness has an answer to his unspoken questions.


End file.
